


Uncle Jim

by Spikedluv



Series: Cody meets Steve Rogers [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Shelter (2007)
Genre: Cameo by Pepper Potts, Community: trope_bingo, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: Cody wants to help Captain America, but will Zach and Shaun be on board?





	Uncle Jim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelskuuipo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [ball of twine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915564) by [Spikedluv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv). 



> This fic takes place immediately following my fic [ball of twine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915564) and was written for Angelskuuipo’s birthday. 
> 
> I’m also using this to fill the _Fake Relationship_ square on my card for Round 11 of [Trope Bingo on DW](http://trope_bingo.dreamwidth.org).
> 
> Written: August 30, 2018

When Cody stepped out of the men’s room at the rest stop he heard a voice he recognized. Cody followed it and peeked around the corner. James was talking on the phone and Cody unashamedly eavesdropped.

“I don’t know if they followed me. They might not have even seen me. I was far enough back when I got the notification, and I can’t be the only person who turned around to avoid the checkpoint.” James paused, listening. “Yeah, alright,” he said, “call me when you’ve got another way in.”

Instead of closing the old-fashioned flip phone, James broke it. He saw Cody when he turned around to toss the pieces in the trash can.

“Hi, James,” Cody said, as if he hadn’t just been blatantly listening in.

“Hi,” James said, looking over Cody’s shoulder. “Cody, right?”

“Yes, sir,” Cody said, excited that James (aka Steve Rogers, aka Captain America) had remembered his name, even though it had only been a few hours since they’d had lunch with him at the diner a hundred miles back.

“Your dads here?”

“Yeah. Are you waiting for your friends?”

“What friends?”

“The ones you met at the diner,” Cody said.

James’ face did a couple of things and Cody suddenly knew what Shaun meant when he said Cody was a terrible liar.

“I should tell you that I can tell you’re trying to think up a lie.”

“I don’t know what you mean,” James said.

“Okay,” Cody said, and just continued to stare at James.

“I’m not waiting for anyone.”

“You said you thought someone might have followed you.”

“It’s not polite to eavesdrop,” James said.

The man didn’t raise his voice, but Cody felt the weight of his disappointment. Still. “It’s not polite to lie, either,” Cody pointed out.

James shook his head and huffed. “You got me there.” He studied Cody, then said, “There’s a police checkpoint ahead. They’re probably checking for overdue inspections or bald tires, but I can’t take the chance that they’re looking for me.”

“Can’t you just go someplace else?”

“I need to get to LA.”

Cody’s eyes went wide. “Are you meeting . . .” He caught himself before saying Iron Man and whispered, “. . . Mr. Stark?”

James gave a rueful laugh. “Not exactly.”

“They won’t keep the checkpoint up forever, will they?”

“My mission is kind of time sensitive.”

Cody’s heart felt like it was going to pound right out of his chest at the mention of a mission. As his belly fluttered he was struck with inspiration. “Hey! Why don’t you ride with us?”

James frowned. “I don’t know . . .”

“They’re looking for, you know, you, not someone riding in a car with me and my two dads! You could be . . . my Uncle Jim!”

“Uncle Jim?”

“Yes! It’s perfect!” Cody grabbed James’ hand and tugged. “Come on.”

Cody dragged James around the building and over to the picnic table where Zach and Shaun straddled a bench facing each other. “Dads!” Cody called out when he got closer.

Zach and Shaun pulled apart and looked at Cody with twin expressions of innocence.

“Ugh, were you guys kissing again?”

“No?” Shaun said.

“James,” Zach said. “I didn’t expect to run into you again.”

“Neither did I,” James said. 

“James needs our help!” Cody blurted out. “He needs a ride to LA. Can we take him?”

“What happened to your motorcycle?” Shaun said.

Cody opened his mouth to answer, but James stopped him. “I think your dads would like me to answer some of these questions.”

“Yes,” Zach said in the tone that meant Cody had some explaining to do. “And I’m sure we’ll have some follow-up questions.”

Cody swallowed hard.

“Why don’t you go wait in the car while we talk to James?”

“Dad!” Cody protested.

“Cody,” James said. “I really appreciate your help, but I need to be forthcoming with your dads now.”

Cody sighed. “What’s forthcoming mean?”

“It means, tell them the truth, or as much of it as I can.”

“Why can’t I hear it?”

“It’s not that you can’t hear it, I don’t think, but that your dads want to make their decision without you trying to influence them.”

“Because I want to do it and they won’t,” Cody said.

“Because their first job is to keep you safe, even if you think that sucks.”

“It does suck.”

James just continued to look at Cody.

Cody sighed. “Fine, I’m going.” Cody stomped over to the car.

“How’d you do that?” Zach said before Cody was out of range.

“I’ve been told I have a very effective ‘disappointed’ face,” James said.

It was the last thing Cody heard, though he kept staring over there from inside the car, wishing he had super hearing or could at least read lips. Cody tried to play a game, but he couldn’t concentrate. Finally James stood and left Zach and Shaun alone.

James walked over to the car and Cody hung out the window. “Well? What did they say?”

“They’re talking it over,” James said.

“Can you hear what they’re saying?”

“They asked for privacy.”

“Yeah, but . . .”

“And I promised to give it to them.”

Cody sighed, then took a deep breath and opened the door. He marched over to the picnic table. “I’d just like to say one thing.”

Zach and Shaun both looked at him. Cody waited until Zach nodded before speaking.

“The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is that good men should do nothing,” Cody quoted.

Shaun sighed. “Why did we teach him that?”

“How do you know that, uh, James isn’t going to do something illegal?” Zach said.

“Maybe he is,” Cody said, recalling the news in the days after someone broke Hawkeye and the others out of prison, “but that doesn’t mean it isn’t _right_. I mean, it’s _Uncle Jim_.”

“Uncle Jim?” Shaun said.

“Cody,” Zach said. “If they’re looking for James, and they find him with us, we could all go to jail for harboring a fugitive.”

“But what might happen if we _don’t_ help him?” Cody said.

“We’ll take your comments under advisement,” Shaun said. He must’ve seen Cody’s confusion because Shaun clarified. “That means we’ll consider what you said.”

Cody trudged back over to the car where James was leaning, his ankles crossed and his arms folded over his chest. Cody leaned against the car beside James, crossed his arms and glared at the pavement.

“Hey,” James said.

Cody scuffed the toe of his sneaker. “What?”

“Don’t be mad at them, no matter what they decide.”

Cody gaped at James. “Why not?”

“Because they have to weigh everything against protecting you, and that’s not an easy task.”

“But this is important,” Cody said.

“How do you know?”

“Because! Because it’s _you_.”

James blushed under the beard. “It’s swell that you think so,” he said. “But you should never follow anyone blindly.”

“Even you?”

James’ eyes went distant, as if he was remembering something. “Maybe especially me.”

“What’s the other option?” Cody said. He’d seen too many people look at Zach and Shaun like they were _less_ just because they loved each other, and he hated it. “Do nothing?”

“Of course not,” James said. “But use your brain to make your own decision based on all the information you have available.”

Cody wanted to argue, but just then Zach and Shaun stood and swung their legs over the bench seat. “Here they come,” Cody said, leaning forward.

James didn’t look affected.

“How can you be so calm?” Cody said.

“Because if this doesn’t work out, I’ll find another way,” James said. “I’ll get there somehow.”

James uncrossed his ankles and let his arms fall as he stood up straight. “Zach, Shaun,” he said. “I appreciate you considering Cody’s idea, no matter what your decision is.”

“We appreciate your understanding,” Zach said. He glanced at Cody before turning his attention back to James. “Cody’s the most important thing in the world to both of us.”

Cody’s stomach fell. They were going to say no.

“We realize we won’t always be able to keep him safe,” Shaun said. He also glanced at Cody before reaching out to take Zach’s hand.

“But we can lead by example,” Zach said, “and listen when Cody has something important to say.”

Cody’s belly fluttered and his eyes burned.

“We’ll give you a ride to LA,” Shaun said.

Cody whooped and threw himself at Zach and Shaun. He pressed his face into Zach’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around both of them as far as he could. “Thank you! Thank you.”

James also thanked them, though with a handshake instead of a hug. He got his bag off the motorcycle and stowed it in the back of the car with his leather jacket. James put on Shaun’s extra jacket for camouflage. It was small on him, though he said it fit fine. Zach and Shaun shared a look, but Cody didn’t know what it meant.

When they got in the car, Cody gave up his usual spot behind Zach in the passenger seat and slid over so James would be further from the police officers at the checkpoint. Before they left James texted someone (Hawkeye? Black Widow?) from another phone he produced, then disposed of it the same way he had the first.

James told Shaun that the checkpoint was about twenty minutes up the road. Cody was on pins and needles until James said, “What’s that game you were playing?”

Cody explained Pokemon GO to James and didn’t realize they were nearing the checkpoint until the car slowed down. Cody tried to act cool, but his belly was flipping wildly. He peered over Shaun’s shoulder as they slowly moved up the line, then out his own window when they got close enough.

The CHP officer asked Shaun where they were going and Shaun told him that they were returning home from a vacation.

“We got to see the World’s Largest Ball of Twine,” Cody said without taking his eyes off the two black SUVs parked on the side of the road.

The officer ducked down and looked at each of them through the open window. His gaze didn’t even pause on James. He said, “Have a safe trip home,” then pulled back and waved them on. Shaun thanked him and pulled forward.

“What are those SUVs?” Cody said.

“Government issue,” James said.

“What does that mean?”

“It means they were here for me.” James’ tone was grim, his lips a thin line as he reached into the back and got another phone out of his bag. “This is my last burner,” he said. “Can we stop somewhere to get more?”

“I need to stop for gas soon,” Shaun said.

“Thank you.”

Cody watched James send two texts. This time he waited until he got a reply before breaking the phone.

A half-hour later, when Shaun determined they were far enough away from the checkpoint, he pulled off the highway so they could fill up. Cody went into the ampm with Zach to choose a snack while Shaun pumped gas. They returned to the car with a bag full of chips, drinks, and three cell phones.

When they got back on the highway, James said, “There’s a rest area coming up in about thirty-five miles; you can drop me off there.”

“Are you sure?” Shaun said before Cody could protest.

“Yes,” James said. “Someone will meet me there.”

“Who?” Cody said, unable to hide his excitement.

“I don’t know if you know them,” James said, “and it’s probably better if I don’t say.”

Cody slumped in his seat. “Fine.”

They reached the rest area forty-five minutes later. There was a black car with tinted windows parked alone at the end. James directed Shaun to park near the car. A driver got out, a big guy with a neatly trimmed beard and sunglasses. He opened the back door and a red-headed woman stepped out.

“Oh my god,” Cody breathed. “That’s Pepper Potts!”

James got out of the car and met Miss Potts for a hug. Cody leaned over so far to watch that he was practically laying on the seat.

“James,” Miss Potts said. It almost sounded like she wanted to cry.

“Hey, Pepper,” James said gently.

When they moved apart Miss Potts saw Cody. She leaned down. “Hi.”

Cody opened his mouth, but he was pretty sure no sound came out.

“This is Cody,” James said. “And his dads, Zach and Shaun.”

Zach and Shaun had gotten out of the car, and Miss Potts shook their hands and thanked them, while her driver glowered.

Cody nearly choked when James said, “Hi, Happy,” because what?

“James,” Happy said, sounding angry, but then he pulled James into a hug that looked like it might break him. Given who James was, that was saying something.

James got his bag and jacket out of the back. He returned Shaun’s jacket and shook their hands. When it came time for him to say goodbye to Cody, Cody embarrassingly threw himself at James and wrapped his arms around him.

James returned the hug. He ruffled Cody’s hair (which Cody normally _hated_ ) and bent his head so he could speak right into Cody’s ear. “Thanks for being one of the good guys, Cody.”

James got in the car with Miss Potts and they pulled out. Cody stood with Zach and Shaun and watched the car until it disappeared.

“Oh my god,” Cody said. He was still tingling from the hug.

“You still can’t say anything to anyone about this,” Zach reminded him.

Cody rolled his eyes. “Oh my god, dad, I know!”

~*~

A month later Cody got a message on Facebook from someone he didn’t have friended. The message said, _You were a big help. Thank you. Uncle Jim_

Cody’s fingers froze over the keyboard and he glanced to the side where a picture frame stood in place of honor right next to a framed photo of Cody with his two dads. It was a picture of Cody and James from that day in the rest area. They were both leaning against the car and looking at each other. If Cody could turn the photo over, he knew what it would say.

_Cody & Uncle Jim_  
_August 25, 2017_

Cody clicked in the message box and typed back, _you’re welcome. any time. stay safe._

The End


End file.
